Within A Morning Star
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Harm and Mac accidentally one up Harriet and Bud when they have triplets. Then they have a hard time coming up with names for their children.


Had this idea in my head for months but put off writing it until news broke on Friday that we're finally going to see Harm and Mac on NCIS: LA. Wanted to get this out there before I get Jossed in a few weeks! Can't wait to write more once we finally get new canon material.

* * *

Not wanting to waste any more time than they already had, Harm and Mac (with Bud and Harriet in tow) eloped in Vegas on the way to San Diego. After they settled in to their new jobs and adjusted to their new living situation, the two of them started to discuss starting a family. Fortunately for them, the fertility treatments they needed worked - a little too well. When the ultrasound determined they were having itriplets/i, a shocked Harm nearly passed out. But gradually, the newlyweds recovered from the shock and started preparing for the upcoming arrivals.

When it came time for Mac to deliver the babies, Harriet flew in for support (alone, since Bud had to work). Once all three girls were out and declared healthy, the new family gathered in Mac's hospital room. The new mother yawned. "I'm so glad they're finally here." The last few weeks of pregnancy had been utter hell, and she was thrilled she finally got to meet the babies wreaking havoc on her body. Soothing the oldest, an impatient Harriet looked up at them. "So, names yet? I know you were having trouble choosing three sets of names and wanted to wait until you met them to figure it out."

Harm laughed. "Haven't gotten that far yet," he admitted to their friend.

An unimpressed Harriet glared at them. "You can't let them stay nameless for long."

"We know. We'll get there," Mac assured her as the baby in her arms (the second born) opened her eyes. She melted at the sight. "You and your sister are absolutely adorable, Baby B."

"You better get there soon," Harriet muttered underneath her breath as she reluctantly set the baby in her arms back down in the bassinet. Then she looked back up at them and laughed. "I still can't believe you two one upped Bud and I by having triplets."

Harm and Mac laughed right along with her. "Neither can we. It's still a little surreal. Three kids in one is a pretty big deal." They'd known that multiples was a risk associated with fertility treatments but after spending time with Bud and Harriet's twins (and the older kids), they had figured they could handle twins. Triplets had never crossed their minds until the moment the ultrasound surprised the hell out of them.

"So names?" Harriet pressed again, clearly impatient.

Harm and Mac looked at each other. "Justice?" he suggested.

What the idea got him instead was side eye from both Mac and Harriet. "Harm, we're lawyers. Did you seriously just suggest the name Justice for one of our kids? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Harriet giggled next to her and Mac couldn't help but laugh alongside her, especially when Harm took a step back. "Sorry I even suggested it," he mumbled.

"So Justice is off the table. What do you like, baby girl?" Mac asked the newborn in her arms. The baby continued to sleep so she sighed. She needed the baby book but she had no idea where it was and didn't intend on moving nor asking for it. After thinking about her short list for a few minutes, the name hit her. "Georgia!"

"Georgia? It is a nice name."

"Georgia Mackenzie Rabb. Absolutely perfect." Mac looked down at her now named daughter and beamed, trying not to cry. She pressed a kiss on her tiny little forehead. "Nice to meet you, Georgia."

"So what are we naming Georgia's sisters then? They feel left out," Harm teased, getting emotional himself and trying to lighten the moment.

"You go ahead. I already named this one." Mac settled back into her pillow, and she and Harriet watched as he struggled to come up with an idea.

His eyes lit up when the name finally hit him and the movement jerked the baby in his arms awake. She cried for a few minutes, sending Harm into a panic, but he managed to calm her back down and she fell asleep again in under ten minutes. "Now that she's finally settled, I got it. Sorry for upsetting you, Penelope."

"Penelope. Georgia and Penelope." Mac would have given him a thumbs up but she didn't want to do anything to upset Georgia.

"Penelope Harriet," he amended, flicking his gaze in their friend's direction.

Harriet gasped and teared up. "Really?"

Harm nodded. "Of course. You've been with us as much as you could be during this journey, and you've been our friend for longer. So it's only fair you get a kid named after you."

Neither of them mentioned they were all thinking about Sarah Roberts, and how they'd never get a chance to know Mac's namesake. This was a happy time and they intended to celebrate. "So now we only need one more name." Now blanking, a panicking Mac hoped she wasn't nameless for very much longer.

"I'm lost," Harm finally admitted about fifteen minutes later.

Harriet laughed and rolled her eyes. "If I'm not overstepping my bounds, can I name her? You two are clearly having problems coming up with names but I don't have that issue. I still have ideas from when I was pregnant with the twins. I'm the one who named Nikki and Jacob, after all."

"Because you banned Bud from naming any more of your children after James," Harm pointed out with a grin on his face.

"Damn straight."

"Of course. Go right ahead." Mac looked at Harm but he was also in agreement that Harriet could name the last name.

Harriet looked down at the baby and studied her for a few minutes. "Feel free to tell me no but she looks like an Anastasia to me. And it goes perfectly with Georgia and Penelope!"

Harm and Mac exchanged glances. "I love it," Mac confirmed.

"So do I. And middle name?"

Harriet looked up at them. "Now, this is certainly unusual and again feel free to tell me no, but it's also a middle name. What about Danneel? While it's a street in New Orleans, I always thought it sounded so pretty. It seems like a fantastic name."

"I think we got our last name. Anastasia Danneel Rabb."

"Thanks, Harriet." Harm walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"We really appreciate all your help," Mac chimed in. "So we have all our girls named now - Georgia Mackenzie, Penelope Harriet, and Anastasia Danneel Rabb."

"Perfect."

"I'm going to go grab something to eat now and then head back to the hotel. I'll see you later." Harriet hugged them both, said goodbye to all three babies, and then headed out the door to give the family of five some privacy.

Harm finally set Penelope down in a bassinet then gently grabbed Georgia off Mac and did the same with her. He sat down on the hospital bed next to Mac. "I love you."

"Love you too. Can we believe we are officially parents now?"

He shook his head. "My girls," he whispered in awe.

"You're going to make me cry again, Harm."

"Do you know how beautiful you look right now?" he asked her.

"Damn it," she murmured, tearing up again.

He moved up and wrapped his arm around her, careful not to hurt his wife. "This isn't going to be easy but we got this, Mac."

"You and me - plus kids - against the world," she agreed before kissing him.

As if on cue, all three babies started crying at once. Harm and Mac had their work cut out for them but at least they weren't alone. The support of their family and friends meant everything to them.


End file.
